


Be Good for Me

by asroarke



Series: The Art of the Tease [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, But he is, Coworkers - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Mild Power Play, Mild Praise Kink, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Teasing, and bellamy is into it, clarke griffin is a tease, did i say smut, he says he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Bellamy braced himself for some kind of teasing, but Clarke didn’t actually do anything during the game. Sure, she was squeezed into the chair with Bellamy, and he had an all too perfect view down her dress… but Clarke was just sitting there, keeping her hands to herself as they played the game. Maybe she wasn’t going to tease him anymore tonight.Or maybe this was the teasing. Maybe Clarke just being there was enough to torment him. He could smell her floral shampoo. Her leg was pressed up against his, radiating warmth. He was constantly staring at her, repeatedly forgetting to play the actual game. Clarke was not actually teasing him, but she had conditioned him so well over the summer that just her presence was enough to unnerve him.Clarke Griffin is an absolute tease, and Bellamy Blake decides to do something about it.





	Be Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me a month to get this smut monster done, but here it is. Enjoy, y'all!

Bellamy had said a lot of stupid things while drinking. For the most part, his friends would let it go. If it was particularly embarrassing, he would be teased for a few days… but ultimately it would be forgotten.

This time, though, he made two key mistakes. First, what he said was about Clarke Griffin. Second, what he said was a complete and utter lie. If Bellamy could go back in time and punch himself in the face, he would.

“When did that happen?” Murphy said. He was gesturing with his beer toward the very sight that Bellamy had been avoiding. But, like an idiot, he looked over there anyway. Clarke was practically sitting on Roan’s lap, her cheeks pink from drinking. Roan’s hand had slid up her thigh a bit more since Bellamy had last looked over there.

It wasn’t enough that Clarke showed up in that flimsy excuse for a dress. Or that she was all over Roan of all people. No, she just had to bat her eyes innocently at Bellamy whenever she caught him staring.

“Don’t know,” Bellamy mumbled back before taking the last swig of his beer. He slammed the bottle down on the table and pushed himself up. If Clarke was going to tease him again tonight, he was going to need something stronger.

He headed back inside, thankful for a moment of quiet. The whole party was outside by the pool, except for Monty who was obsessively checking his phone for texts from Harper. “Aren’t you going to see her in like two days?” Bellamy teased.

“Yeah, but it’s been a long summer. I miss her,” Monty huffed. Bellamy pressed his lips together and nodded. It seemed like everyone was eager to get home and back to school after a long summer of interning for Kane. And Bellamy was too… but he was going to miss everyone. His life back home was much quieter.

“Alright, but Jasper is out there pouting because no one will do shots with him,” Bellamy snorted. That was enough to get Monty to look up from his phone.

“Pray for me,” he mumbled as he pushed himself up, and a smirk formed on Bellamy’s lips.

Bellamy turned to search for the whiskey when the back door swung open again. “I hid it behind the bleach under the sink,” Clarke said. Bellamy braced his hands on the counter. Of course, it was Clarke. “Here,” she said, and he turned in time to see her striding toward him. She leaned down to open the cabinet, giving him a glimpse down her dress. He jerked his head up before she caught him, though he imagined she did this on purpose. Clarke wasn’t oblivious. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“I could have gotten it,” he stuttered out.

Clarke snapped up, half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. “Just trying to be helpful,” she said innocently, stepping just a bit too close for comfort. He clenched his jaw as she batted her eyes up at him. “Something wrong?” Her head cocked to the side as she brushed her hair onto one side, leaving her neck exposed to him.

“Clarke,” he warned, grabbing the bottle from her hand. Her lips formed in a smirk as she kept her grip on the bottle.

“Ask me nicely,” she teased, her other hand resting over his on the bottle. Warmth coursed through his body at the contact.

“Let go,” he said calmly. Her lips twitched, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t playing along this time. But Bellamy had spent an entire summer chasing after Clarke and wasn’t planning on spending his last night here doing the same thing.

She jerked the bottle out of his grasp and unscrewed the top. He rolled his eyes when she took a swig straight from the bottle. But his annoyance was cut short when his eyes dropped to her lips right as she licked them. Before he could remember to jerk his gaze away, she smirked.

“Am I interrupting something?” Raven asked, and Bellamy jerked away in a panic.

“No,” Clarke replied quickly, and Bellamy winced.

“Okay, can I give Zeke your phone password, so we can mooch off your Spotify?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, go for it,” Clarke answered, and Raven walked back out the door. “Can’t believe she thought she was interrupting something,” Clarke teased as soon as the door swung shut.

“Cla—”

“After all, you wouldn’t go for me if I were the last person on earth,” she smirked, throwing his own words right back at him. They were a lie when he said them, and they both knew it. But it wasn’t enough for Clarke to know it was a ridiculous lie. No, she had to spend her entire summer proving it by teasing the hell out of him.

One stupid sentence to Murphy that he was too drunk to think better of. A frantic defense because someone had called him out on his feelings for Clarke, feelings he didn’t know what to do with yet. An easy utterance to cover up being accused of tugging pigtails on a playground because he had a crush.

A single, stupid lie he never thought would get back to Clarke led to months of teasing. Months of Clarke grazing her lips against his ear as she whispered goodnight. Too many snapchats featuring her low necklines when she went out with Raven. Multiple nights where she spent the whole time flirting with someone else… right in front of him.

That one night where they all piled into Monty’s car and Clarke had to sit in Bellamy’s lap. Everyone was too drunk to notice the way she grinded into him or how Bellamy gripped her hips to hold her tight against him. No one but him heard her when she leaned down to whisper, “Too bad we aren’t alone” into his neck, her breath hot against his skin. She sent him home alone with a smirk as she asked him to think about her when he got himself off later. And of course, he did.

The dinner they went to with some other interns where her hand trailed up and down his thigh under the table. Then, she just rested her palm over his erection, not missing a beat in the conversation. Clarke looked up at him innocently as she bit down on her lip, knowing full well that he wouldn’t do anything about it. When Jasper stepped out to take a phone call and Raven was distracted by Zeke showing up, she looked right at Bellamy as she dipped her finger into the caramel sauce of her dessert and sucked her finger into her mouth.

The night where it seemed like Clarke was done batting him around like a cat toy and asked him to go dance with her. But Bellamy blew her off, frustrated after a long week of chasing after her with little success. He realized his mistake immediately when her confident gaze wavered at his rejection. Before he could fix it, Roan jumped in and offered to dance with her. Jealousy jolted through him as he watched Roan’s hands on her hips and his lips against her ear as he whispered to her. He was about to leave and give up when he locked eyes with Clarke. She could see the jealousy dancing across his features, more evidence that he was still playing this game with her. And she just kept her eyes on Bellamy as Roan grinded against her.

Bellamy had no idea what kind of hell Clarke had in store for him tonight, but he didn’t want it to end. He hated the teasing, but he also loved it in a strange way. It was torture and it was incredible. No one had ever had this kind of power over him… no one had ever enraptured him quite like this. And Bellamy Blake didn’t have the first clue of what to do about it.

 

* * *

 

The quickest way to beat Clarke when she was flirting with someone else was to just turn in the opposite direction. Bellamy put his back to Clarke and Roan, meaning whatever she did would be for nothing since he couldn’t see it.

That didn’t mean it was easy. Bellamy had to actively fight not to turn and see what Clarke was up to. Murphy didn’t help with his running commentary. “Will you shut up?” Bellamy finally groaned.

“I thought you’d want to know since you’re like obsessed with her,” he muttered. Bellamy shot him a glare, but Murphy only raised his eyebrows, practically daring him to contradict that statement. “Your eye fucking isn’t exactly subtle, Blake.”

“We’re not talking about this,” he huffed. After all, talking to Murphy about Clarke is what got him into this in the first place. The subject was dropped after Monty and Jasper came to sit with them, and Bellamy was relieved for the distraction. Jasper pulled out a deck of cards, announcing it was time for one last round of Kings for the summer.

He had almost forgotten about Clarke when she plopped down in the seat right beside him. “What’re you doing?” he whispered.

“Playing Kings,” she shrugged, as if she wasn’t sitting as close to him as possible. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Roan still sitting with the others. A smug satisfaction took over Bellamy at the fact that Clarke ditched Roan to come sit next to Bellamy.

Bellamy braced himself for some kind of teasing, but Clarke didn’t actually do anything during the game. Sure, she was squeezed into the chair with Bellamy, and he had an all too perfect view down her dress… but Clarke was just sitting there, keeping her hands to herself as they played the game. Maybe she wasn’t going to tease him anymore tonight.

Or maybe this was the teasing. Maybe Clarke just being there was enough to torment him. He could smell her floral shampoo. Her leg was pressed up against his, radiating warmth. He was constantly staring at her, repeatedly forgetting to play the actual game. Clarke was not actually teasing him, but she had conditioned him so well over the summer that just her presence was enough to unnerve him.

They got about halfway through the game before Jasper got bored and started whining that he wanted to do something else. Bellamy wasn’t really paying attention since Clarke decided to arch her back. “You okay, Bellamy?” Clarke whispered innocently, as if she wasn’t beaming at him with sex in her eyes.

“Yeah,” he lied, jerking his eyes away from her. When he turned back to the group, all of them were tugging off their shirts to go to the pool.

“I’m gonna kick your ass at Marco Polo,” Jasper slurred, falling onto Monty a bit. They all broke into a laugh, including Bellamy. He only jerked out of the moment when he felt Clarke stand up. He turned just in time to watch her tug her dress off over her head. The blue bikini she was wearing underneath was small, barely covering anything.

Thank God everyone was heading toward the pool so that they didn’t see how Bellamy just stared at her. He wasn’t aware that his lips had parted until Clarke said, “Aren’t you going to swim with me?” in that sweet voice that haunted him.

He snapped his mouth shut, trying to feign indifference. But he wasn’t fooling Clarke, who clearly loved watching his eyes linger on her soft curves. “I’m good,” he lied.

“You sure?” she asked with a pout. No, he wasn’t sure. But Clarke was going to tease him no matter what he did. At least if there was some physical distance between them, he could avoid her giving him an erection in front of everyone.

He nodded, and Clarke took her sweet time walking over to the pool, likely knowing that his eyes were glued to her. “You’re an idiot,” Murphy muttered, and Bellamy flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

When Roan announced that pizza was here, everyone got out of the pool and headed inside. Well, everyone except Clarke. She caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you getting in with me?” Clarke asked with a pout. Bellamy already knew what his answer would be, so he didn’t know why he even pretended to think about it. She swam up to the ledge, pushing herself up just enough for Bellamy to see her pale cleavage. He downed the rest of his drink before he could talk himself out of this.

He tugged his shirt off as he kicked off his shoes. Clarke was ringing her hair out as Bellamy got into the pool. He didn’t miss the way her eyes lingered on his chest for just a beat too long.  “Took you long enough,” she smirked.

He glanced up to the patio. There were only a few stragglers left outside, the ones who smoked and were not even facing the pool. It was almost like he was completely alone with Clarke, which was a rarity. Her teasing was almost always around others, likely knowing that if there weren’t people around that Bellamy would have crashed his lips onto hers by now.

He was yanked out of that realization by Clarke splashing him. He clenched his jaw when he turned to face her, and she giggled at his shocked expression. Then, she took off swimming away from him. And like always, he chased after her.

It took him a while to catch her. Honestly, he was pretty certain she let him catch her this time because there’s no way in hell he could keep up with her. But he had her by her waist, pulling her back against him as she giggled. “Really, princess? Splashing me and running away?” he asked as he turned her around.

Clarke looked at him with a pout, her arms wrapping around his neck. “I’m sorry,” she said unapologetically. He was going to point out that she wasn’t sorry at all when her leg wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped her bare waist a bit tighter, pulling her hard against him. She leaned forward a bit, resting her lips right by his ear… a torture technique he was all too familiar with now. “How about I make it up to you?” she whispered.

Bellamy looked back toward the house. He could see Murphy in a debate with that Emori girl in the window. There were still a few people outside who could easily turn to see Bellamy and Clarke all over each other. Quietly, Bellamy drifted toward the stairs of the pool, carrying Clarke with him. He sat down on the lowest step he could, his head now completely out of sight. Clarke crawled into his lap, facing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Her scantily covered chest was pressed hard against his as she began rocking her hips back and forth.

“Fuck,” he growled, burying his face into her shoulder.

“Shh,” she reminded right into his ear. He gripped her hips tighter, fighting the urge to look up at her. If he did, he wasn’t sure he could resist crashing his lips onto hers and ending this silly game of theirs early.

So he kept his face buried into her skin, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo as she grinded down on his cock. He bit down on his tongue to stifle the moans and whimpers that were trying to fight their way out of his throat. “That’s it,” Clarke murmured. Her fingers carded through his hair, and he relaxed a bit at the gentle touch. “This all for me, Bellamy?” she whispered right into his ear before kissing just below it. His cock twitched, and he couldn’t find the words to answer her.

She tugged lightly at his hair, pulling his head back to make him look at her. Her eyes were dark, her lips parted. Her breath fanned out across his face, and he found himself tilting his head closer to hers, almost close enough to kiss her. His eyes dropped to her lips, transfixed by the realization that he could kiss her. After months of watching her bite and lick her lips to tease him, he could finally know what they felt like.

“Bellamy,” Clarke warned when he instinctively moved toward her. He froze, his eyes flickering up to hers. A small smirk formed on her lips, a signal that she was all too aware of how much power she had over him. Just her tone of voice could still him and leave him waiting on her move. “Answer my question.”

“All for you,” he whispered, his eyes dropping back to the lips that were taunting him.

“Good,” she purred, her lips grazing his as she spoke. Her fingers trailed to his neck. His jaw went slack as she traced light, teasing circles against his throat. “You’re being so good for me, Bell.”

“Clarke, please…” Bellamy murmured, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking for.

“What?” she asked, resting her hand just below his jaw. “What is it you want?” An exasperated chuckle fell off his lips, as if she didn’t already know.

“You know what I want,” he said, lifting his hips to meet her slow, tortuous grinding. She bit down on her lip and her eyes fluttered shut for a second. He let his hands creep up to her waist, seeing just how far he could go before Clarke remembered the game they were playing.

Her eyes jerked open as his hands slid higher, but she didn’t stop him. She let him slide his hands higher and higher, biting down hard on her bottom lip. When his thumbs grazed just below the thin fabric covering her breasts, Clarke said, “Bellamy.” His eyes shot up to meet hers, seeing a warning look in her eyes. “Do you know what I want?”

“No,” he whispered.

She leaned forward, her lips resting on his ear as she breathed, “You.” He sucked in a shaky breath as he turned his face into her neck. “But it’s not like you want me,” she whispered, and Bellamy pulled his head back to see her smirking at him. “I mean, you told Murphy that you wouldn’t—”

“Clarke,” he cut off her teasing. She raised an eyebrow expectantly at him, and now he knew what she wanted. She wanted him to take it back. She wanted him to admit that he wanted her. “You know I was drunk and lying.”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged playfully. “I’m not sure if you—”

“I want you.” It was a strange thing to hear falling off his lips after months of holding it in. It wasn’t part of the script for the little game they kept playing. Clarke would tease him because she knew he wanted her but wouldn’t admit it. But now, he admitted it… and he didn’t know what that meant. He didn’t know if the game was over now.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed at him. He sat completely still as he waited for her response. After a few moments of her piercing gaze, she leaned forward a bit. “How bad?” she smirked. And he realized the game was far from over.

“So bad, princess,” he growled, letting his hands fall back down to her hips as he thrust his erection against her. “You’ve been doing this to me all summer.”

She blinked innocently at him as she whispered, “Been doing what?”

“Teasing me. Driving me insane,” he muttered. A mischievous grin formed on her lips as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Her lips hovered just over his. It would take so little effort to close this distance, to kiss her hard enough to make her dizzy, to turn the tables on her. But he stayed perfectly still, waiting for her like always.

“Do you like it when I tease you?” she asked as her lips grazed his. Her hand rested below his jaw, her fingers hot against his skin.

When he took a beat too long to answer, she grinded her hips against him. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her harder against him.

“I think you do,” she whispered. “Should I keep teasing you?”

Words failed him, so he just shook his head no. Her other hand tangled itself in his curls, a soft contrast to the way her hips were tormenting him. She was so gentle as she carded her fingers through his hair that he almost forgot how she had his cock hard against her. “Please,” he murmured.

“What is it you want, Bell? I’ll give you what you want if you just ask for it,” she whispered against his lips. She was so close, closer than she had been all summer. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his own. He wanted to see if he could elicit the kind of moans she ripped out of him.

“Kiss me,” he pleaded, and a softer smile tugged at Clarke’s lips. He stayed absolutely still as he waited, trying to ignore the pounding in his ears.

After a few moments, she gave in, gliding her lips against his. It was softer than he expected. Clarke had been many things this summer, but gentle was not one of them. He expected her kiss to be bruising and demanding, the kind of kiss that would leave him unable to breathe. He didn’t imagine that her kiss would match the soft way her fingers dragged across his jaw or tangled themselves in his curls.

She pulled away too soon, and his eyes went wide in a panic. That wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Clarke,” he choked out, his voice heavier than he intended.

“Mhmm?” she hummed, her fingers now dragging across his cheeks. “I love your freckles, you know.” He blinked a few times, caught off guard by her compliment. He was pretty sure he had never heard that compliment, except maybe as a kid by his mom’s friends that thought they were just the cutest thing. But here was Clarke, tracing his freckles after kissing him, telling him she loved them.

Something snapped in him. He broke the rules of their little game and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips hard against hers. His hand left her hips and settled on the nape of her neck, keeping her as close to him as possible. He didn’t even try to be gentle like Clarke had. No, he kissed her hard and dirty, his open mouth whimpering in relief when she parted her lips for him. He chased the hint of whiskey on her tongue, his whimpers turning into desperate growls as she tugged at his curls.

He kissed her like a man starved, knowing that at any second she could pull back and tease him again. He swallowed her whimpers and moans as she continued to grind into him. Part of him wanted to throw her over his shoulder and drag her somewhere private, somewhere he could make her scream. But he wouldn’t. He was already breaking the rules enough.

“Clarke!” Raven called out, and Clarke jerked her lips off Bellamy’s.

“Yeah?” she called back breathlessly, her lips red and bruised. Her dark eyes didn’t leave Bellamy’s, and he didn’t miss the way her chest heaved. He leaned forward, waiting for Clarke to stop him. But she didn’t, so he began pressing slow kisses down her throat.

“I want to grab the other case from your car but I can’t find your keys,” Raven shouted out.

“I’ll be right there,” Clarke shouted back. “Bell,” she whispered, and he sighed against her neck. “Come on, be good for me, Bell.” Her fingers carded through his hair against sweetly, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“One more minute,” he asked.

“Bellamy,” she murmured in the sweetest voice. He forced his eyes open again as he pulled away from her neck. Then, she pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to his lips. “I’m going to go find my keys now.” Bellamy let out a huff as she pulled herself off his lap, shuddering at the loss of warmth. “Why don’t you get dried off and drink some water so you’re sober enough to drive me home later?”

He didn’t miss the way she winked at him before starting up the steps of the pool. He sat there, jaw going slack as he watched the water drip down her body as she crossed over to the house.

 

* * *

 

The last two hours of the party involved a lot of herding drunk people toward water or getting them an Uber. The goodbyes took forever, and because half the interns were drunk, they were extremely emotional. Jasper gripped Bellamy’s face between his hands as he gave a dramatic goodbye, even though Bellamy reminded him that he would drive him to the airport tomorrow.

He had spent the end of the party as far away from Clarke as he possibly could, knowing he couldn’t keep his hands off her if he tried. All he could think about was how soft her lips felt or what would happen once this party was over.

After Zeke carried Raven back to his car and they tucked in Monty, he found Clarke resting against his truck, waiting patiently. “Drive me home?” she asked sweetly. Bellamy bit down on his lip as he glanced up the street. He was pretty sure none of his friends’ cars were left. There was no one to interrupt. There was nothing stopping him from crossing over to her, crashing his lips against hers as he pressed his whole body into her. So, he did just that.

She moaned into his mouth, parting her lips immediately. Her hands clung to his back, and he could feel her nails digging into him. He kept his hand on her neck, just below her jaw, as his tongue dove into her mouth. He had her pressed hard against his truck, meaning he could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly. When he felt Clarke’s hand on his ass, he growled into her mouth.

“You two couldn’t wait until you got into the car?” Murphy called out, and Bellamy broke away in a panic. Fuck, he had forgotten about Murphy still being here. He turned to see Murphy walking out with Emori, his arm slung around her.

“No,” Clarke answered with a shrug, and Murphy threw his head back and chuckled.

“I’ve been watching this shit all summer,” Murphy muttered to Emori as he tugged her toward his car.

“I hate him,” Bellamy mumbled, shaking his head. When he looked back at Clarke, she was smirking up at him. “What?”

“You want to talk about Murphy or do you want to drive me home?” she asked before opening the passenger side door.

He practically ran to the other side of the truck to hop in and start the car. Her hand immediately reached for his thigh, and he glanced over at her. “You aren’t done teasing me yet, are you?” he asked, and she shook her head. He let out a sigh as he pulled the car into drive. “Tease me all you want, princess,” he said, resting his hand on her thigh, slipping under the fabric of her dress. “But if you tease me, I’ll tease you.”

The two of them didn’t really speak on the way to Clarke’s apartment, except for the occasional direction. Clarke’s hand kept sliding higher and higher, and Bellamy traced small circles into the inside of her thigh. He listened to her breath catch, to the way she swallowed when he moved his hand higher.

He couldn’t get out of that truck fast enough when they got to the apartment. “Didn’t know you were so impatient,” Clarke teased as he pushed her hair aside to kiss her neck.

“I’ve spent a whole summer being patient,” he muttered. She giggled as she grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the elevator.

She pressed the button before leaning against the wall. Clarke tugged him by the hand toward her with a smirk. “I know. You’ve been so good for me, Bell,” she whispered sweetly while her other hand traced down his chest. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes fixed on his chest instead of his eyes. He leaned over her, tilting her head up to look at him. “Bellamy,” she warned when his lips were just a breath away from hers.

“Please,” he murmured. A smug smile fell on her lips. She had this control over him and she knew it. And clearly, she loved it.

Clarke slid her hand up his neck, her skin hot against his. Slowly, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He was about to whine in protest when the elevator doors opened.

His patience was running thin by the time they made it to her door. His arms were around her waist as he pressed desperate kisses to her neck. “You’re distracting me,” she giggled as she tried to find the right key.

“This is what you get for teasing me all night,” he whispered into her skin, loving the way she shivered at his words. He bit her below her jaw, knowing this was far from him being good for Clarke, like she kept praising him for. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn’t. She leaned back into him, tilting her head away so more of her neck was exposed to him. He runs his tongue over the reddening skin he just bit, hearing Clarke’s breath hitch as he did.

“Bellamy,” she said breathlessly, and he smirked into her skin. He could see why Clarke liked having control over him. Just hearing her say his name like that was addicting and intoxicating.

“Open the door, princess,” he whispered into her ear, letting his lips graze the lobe as he spoke. She swallowed hard as she tried to refocus on the keys in her hand. But Bellamy wasn’t going to make this easy on her. He pressed open-mouthed kisses up and down her throat as she fumbled with the keys.

Eventually, she did get the door open, and it took all of Bellamy’s willpower not to press her against the wall and take her right in this hallway. Instead, his lips found hers again as they stumbled their way toward her bedroom.

She didn’t even bother flicking her light on before pushing him to sit on her bed. She straddled his lap just like she did back in the pool, though this time there was too much fabric separating them. He leans up to kiss her again, but before he can reach her lips, she whispers, “Bellamy.” It’s that warning tone again, the one that leaves him frozen and waiting.

She slid closer to him, grinding her hips on his hardening cock again. Clarke lets her finger ghost the edge of his jaw, keeping her eyes locked on his. He swallowed, not daring to look away from those blue eyes that teased him.

She tilted his chin up as her eyes flickered down to his lips. “Please,” he found himself whispering again. It was just like before at the pool. He just needed a kiss, and he was so close. Her lips were almost on his, just teasing him like always.

“Don’t you want to be good for me, Bell?” she whispered sweetly, batting her eyes at him. She knew what those words did to him. She could feel it between her legs as she shifted her hips.

But he didn’t want to be patient. Not anymore. He wanted and he had wanted for too long. She spent months getting him right to the ledge without pushing him over. But he couldn’t wait anymore. He was ready to snap.

“No,” he replied, and a smirk formed on her lips.

“Then,” she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “what do you want?”

“To throw you onto this bed,” he growled, and her breath hitched. “To bury my cock deep inside you. I’d fuck you so good Clarke.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck again, gentler than before. She gripped his hair tight, tugging at his curls as he kissed a line down her throat. “You don’t want me to be good for you anyway,” he teased. “You want to see what happens when I don’t behave, don’t you?”

She pulled his head back, pausing only for a second before slamming her lips onto his. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue dove in. His hands flew to her tangled curls, still damp from the pool. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her entire body pressed hard against him.

He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders before tugging it down. Beneath, she was still wearing her swimsuit top from before. He pulled his lips from hers to look at her newly exposed skin. He had jerked his eyes away before when he saw her, fearful someone would see him staring at her. That didn’t stop him from stealing glances. But now he knew just how much Clarke liked having him look at her, so he was going to take his time appreciating her.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he murmured, letting his hand trail up to cup her scantily covered breast. When he tugged the fabric aside, a small gasp escaped Clarke’s lips. Smirking, he let his thumb trace her pink, hard nipple. “Part of me wants to tease you like you teased me, princess.”

“No, you don’t,” she said, and his eyes flickered up to meet hers.

“After I spent a summer of you getting me hard for you with our friends nearby, you think I don’t want to get back at you a little?” he asked with a small smile. “Or after you were all over Roan just to make me jealous?”

“Can you blame me?” she whispered. “The way you looked at me or how you breathlessly would say ‘please’ got me so hot,” she explained, her voice low as she whispered in his ear. “I’d go home and make myself come while I thought of you.”

He bit down on her shoulder to muffle his grunt. The image of Clarke plunging her fingers in and out of her while thinking about him was too much. “You fucking tease,” he muttered into her skin. “Driving me crazy for months just because it gets you wet.”

“Wet for you, Bell,” she whispered before kissing below his ear. He swore into her skin, clenching his eyes shut. “So, do you want to get back at me and tease me, or do you want to find out just how wet I get for you?” He pulled his face away from her shoulder for a moment, his jaw slack as he stared at her.

“Baby, I can do both,” he smirked. Before she got a word out, he threw her beside him on the bed. Her back hit the mattress with a quiet thump. He stood up, making quick work of tugging off that torturous dress of hers. When Clarke tried to sit back up, he nudged her back down onto the mattress. “Be good for me, princess,” he whispered, watching her eyes darken at those words. He let his hands slide up and down her bare thighs as his gaze drifted over her.

His hands slid up to her hips, letting his thumbs play with the strings of her bikini bottom. “Bellamy,” she whined impatiently.

“What?”

“ _Please_.” And that word was all he needed. He tugging off the flimsy fabric before settling himself between her thighs.

“What a pretty cunt,” he whispered before kissing her inner thigh. He ran his index finger down the slit, gathering her arousal before sucking it off his finger. She was propped up on her elbows, watching him with a desperate look in her eyes. He locked eyes with her, not breaking contact as he pressed a slow kiss to her mound. Her lips parted as she watched, and she let her fingers card through Bellamy’s hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, appreciating the sensation.

He ran his tongue along her slit, savoring the way her grip on his hair tightened. He let himself mouth at her cunt for a few moments, letting Clarke tug him to where she wanted him. One hand gripped her thigh while he used the other to part her folds. When he dove his tongue inside her, she was as wet as she said she was. His cock throbbed at the realization that this had been building all night, that she had been pressing her thighs together and getting turned on by him for hours now.

He pressed a finger inside of her as he suckled at her clit, whimpering quietly at how tight she was around his finger. “Bell,” he heard her moan as he thrust his finger back into her. She tugged even harder at his hair, not even trying to be gentle. He turned to kiss her thigh, far from where she wanted him.

“Clarke,” he warned, but she kept pulling at his curls. So, he bit the soft skin of her inner thigh before smoothing out the bite with his tongue. She whimpered his name, bucking her hips toward him desperately. “Be good for me, remember?” he teased.

“So help me God, Bellamy, if you don’t—”

He cut her off by thrusting two fingers into her, ripping a loud scream from her lips. “That what you needed, sweetheart?” he smirked. He plunged the fingers in and out of her, not letting her catch her breath for even a second. Her hand left his curls, instead clutching onto his hand that was gripping her thigh. He gritted his teeth as he watched her chest rise and fall rapidly.

Experimentally, he curled his fingers upwards, watching with satisfaction as her jaw went slack and curses left her lips. He watched her for a few minutes longer before lowering his face again, his lips finding her clit. She bucked frantically against him as he sucked at her and slammed his fingers into her. Her grip on his hand was almost as tight as his grip on her hip, both likely to leave a small bruise.

His name was falling off Clarke’s lips repeatedly. Sometimes in whimpers, sometimes in moans, but his favorites were the screams that came right when she fell apart. He slowed down his fingers as he kissed around her cunt, listening to her labored breathing.

When she finally loosened her grip on his hand, he glanced up at her. Her eyes were shut, her lips parted beautifully. He crawled up beside her, kissing just below her jaw. She let out a soft hum before turning toward him. Her eyes were a bit dazed when she opened them.

Clarke’s fingers dragged across his jaw again before she kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, a lot like their first one earlier tonight. “Bellamy,” she murmured against his lips.

Bellamy tangled his hand in her messy hair as he kissed her again. “Mhmm?” he hummed as he kissed her.

She pushed back an inch, batting those all too familiar innocent eyes at him. “I need more,” she whined, and his cock throbbed at her words.

“More?” he whispered as he took her lips again. He kissed across her cheek toward her ear. “What do you mean, ‘more?’”

Clarke took his face in her hand, tilting it to make him look at her. He waited for her to say something, but instead, she just pulled at the strings of her swimsuit top until it fell off her. Without thinking, his hand moved to cup her breast. “I need your cock, Bellamy,” she purred, leaning forward to graze her lips against his jawline. “Been needing your cock for hours now.”

“My mouth and fingers weren’t enough for you, greedy girl?” he whispered. “Gotta have my cock too?”

“Mhmm, I need your hard cock, Bell,” she murmured before gently biting his throat. He hissed as he pulled away to tug off his shirt.

“Condoms?” he asked.

“Top drawer,” she answered, pointing to the dresser across the room. He rolled off the bed, tugging off his trunks. It took him a few seconds to find the box. When he turned around, Clarke was still lying on the bed where he left her. Only now, she had two fingers massaging her clit while her other hand cupped her breast.

“You’re going to kill me,” he hissed before trying to tear open the condom with his teeth.

“I could say the same about you,” she teased, eyeing his cock. Her eyes were dark as she licked her lips, a lude gesture that made his cock throb. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long at all… not with Clarke teasing him like this.

Once the condom was on, he crawled over Clarke again, only for her to push him onto his back. She smirked as she straddled him, taking his cock firm in her hand. Her blonde hair fell onto his face as she positioned his cock at her entrance. He waited desperately for her to lower herself onto him, but she just rubbed his length against her hot cunt. “Clarke,” he pleaded, tilting his hips up to meet her. She raised her eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for him to say something else, something that always turned her on. “Please.”

He grunted in relief as she lowered herself onto his cock. She was still so tight, so perfectly tight like a glove. His hands moved toward her ass, squeezing the curvy flesh as he guided her up and down him.

Her palms rested on his chest to balance herself. His eyes flickered down to where his cock was thrusting in and out of her hot cunt, growling at the intoxicating sight. When he looked up again, Clarke was staring at him, the same dark look in her eyes from before. “Come here,” he whispered, tilting his head up. “Give me a kiss, Clarke.” She leaned down carefully to bite on his bottom lip, earning a hiss from him. He gave her ass a small squeeze before spanking it quickly. “Kiss me,” he asked again. Her lips hovered over his, taunting him. She was still teasing him. He wasn’t sure if she’d ever stop teasing him, or if he’d ever stop being so turned on from it.

He tried to reach up to kiss her, but she started kissing down his throat instead. He cursed under his breath, earning a quiet chuckle from her. When he felt her lips on his skin again, he pulled her off his cock before rolling her onto her back. Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers, bruising her lips as his tongue dove into her mouth.

“Fucking tease,” he muttered as he pulled his lips away.

“What are you going to do about it?” she smirked, her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

He sat up abruptly, earning a curious look in Clarke’s eyes. When she tried to sit up, he nudged her back down. Bellamy nudged her legs farther apart, hitching one of them higher as he pushed back inside her. He grunted under his breath as he got deeper inside her. Her nails started digging into his back, clawing desperately for something to hold onto.

When he lowered himself down onto her again, she met his kisses happily, moaning and whimpering into his mouth as he thrust wildly into her.

“Taking my cock so good,” he murmured into her mouth. “This what you’ve been thinking about? When you touch yourself after teasing me?”

She nodded breathlessly as his lips trailed down her neck, leaving small bites in his path. “Thought about you pounding into me after I teased you too much, burying your cock in me like this,” she whispered right into his ear before biting it gently. “Giving me everything I need, being so good for me.” The breathiness of her voice was too much.

He growled into her skin, knowing he couldn’t keep going if she kept talking like this. He slid his hand down her stomach, stopping when he reached her cunt. She writhed beneath him as his finger grazed her clit. “Bell, fuck. I can’t,” she cried out.

“Baby,” he murmured. “Princess.” He left a long, wet kiss below her jaw. “Can you come for me again? Can you be good for me?” He felt her nod, and let his lips resume their kisses against her throat as his finger circled her clit.

“Bell,” she whined right into his ear, canting her hips toward him as he thrust into her.

“That’s it,” he choked out, his own voice breaking as he struggled to keep himself from coming. Her hand gripped onto his jaw, jerking his head up toward her, before crashing her lips into his. She swallowed his desperate moans as she dug her fingers through his hair.

His eyes slammed shut as he felt her clench around his cock. He didn’t hold back any longer, letting himself come undone as she did. He grunted frantically into her mouth, lost in the release he had been chasing all summer.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy awoke to his phone ringing. With a groan, he reached over to grab it. “What?” he grumbled.

“Are you awake?” Jasper snapped, and Bellamy sat upright. Clarke was stirring next to him. He glanced at the clock behind her, realizing he had to pick up Jasper in a half hour. “You weren’t answering your texts so I thought I’d call to wake you up.” Bellamy had set an alarm, of course. But he must have slept through it since he was so exhausted. Between what he and Clarke did in the shower and round three at four in the morning, Bellamy got maybe two hours of sleep.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m awake now. I’ll get you to the airport on time, I promise. See you soon,” he muttered before hanging up.

“Aww, no morning sex?” Clarke murmured sleepily, and Bellamy fell back down on the pillow. She leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I should probably get up too so I can pack up.” When she tried to get out of bed, he pulled her back toward him and kissed her. With a small giggle, she kissed him back before detangling herself from him. “You need to get dressed so you can pick up Jasper,” she reminded. “And maybe work on an explanation for the marks on your neck.”

He stepped over by her mirror, admiring her handiwork. One of the marks on his chest would surely linger for days. When he glanced over at Clarke, he saw he wasn’t the only one with bites and marks to cover up. “When are you leaving?”

“In a few hours,” she replied, throwing a t-shirt over her head. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” he mumbled, finally locating where his clothes landed.

“Are you going to miss me?” Clarke teased, striding over to him.

“I don’t know what I’ll do without someone constantly teasing me,” he smirked before tugging on his shirt.

“Who says I can’t still tease you from a distance?” she asked, batting her eyes innocently at him.

“Clarke,” he warned, and she tossed his shoes to him. She leaned against her door as she watched him finish getting dressed, the smirk never leaving her face. Once he grabbed his wallet and keys, he walked toward her.

“Are you going to try to work for Kane after you graduate?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’d be crazy not to,” he said, and she took a step toward him, resting her palms on his chest as she looked up at him.

“Then, I guess I could just tease you next summer,” she whispered.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned down for a quick kiss. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered before walking out the door.

He spent most of the drive over to Jasper’s debating if he should tell Jasper who he slept with when he was inevitably asked about the hickey, but luckily, Jasper was too hungover to notice. The drive to the airport was silent, since Jasper fell asleep five minutes in.

Once Jasper hopped out of the car, Bellamy glanced down at his phone to see two texts from Clarke. The first was a photo of one of the marks he left on her last night. His cheeks went red when he realized exactly which one. The only clue was the small piece of white lace from Clarke’s panties next to it.

“Thanks again, Bellamy,” Jasper said, popping his head through the window. Bellamy locked his phone in a panic, praying that Jasper didn’t see the picture Clarke took of her inner thigh.

“No problem,” he choked out, waving as Jasper shot him a confused look. This time, Bellamy waited until he was certain Jasper was gone to unlock his phone. He looked at the photo again, biting down on his fist as he remembered so vividly being between her thighs. Then, he looked down at the follow up message.

_And you thought I couldn’t tease you from a distance. See you next summer ;)_

Bellamy rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment, already counting how many months he had to wait until it was summer again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a series. Idk. If y'all are into it, I probably would turn it into one because I have some smutty, smutty ideas. Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Come hang out with me on twitter and tumblr (@asroarke). Love y'all!


End file.
